


Broken Road to Happiness A Lucy and Renee (X&G)  Fan Fiction

by XenaSubtextersUnite



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenaSubtextersUnite/pseuds/XenaSubtextersUnite
Summary: This fan fiction is going to focus on Xena and Gabrielle being in a relationship. Also Lucy and Renee dating throughout this fic as well. If you don't like the idea of them being together in real life and not just as their characters, then I understand if you don't want to read it. It will also touch on Renee having experienced some abuse at the hands of her father. Some of the facts are REAL Renee has stated so herself. Other facts are completely made up, or mixed in with my own life experiences. So don't assume that everything you read will actually be what happened to her because it isn't. This is all for fun.
Relationships: Gabrielle/Xena, Lucy Lawless/Renee O'Connor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. Love at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue/Introduction/Disclaimer
> 
> First, I want to say this is just written all in good fun. I don’t intend to offend anyone who reads this if you don’t like it, then stop reading. This style of writing is not for the faint of heart. It is what some would call “smut” writing because it’s an 18+ ADULT fan fiction, so yes, it will have sexual content. I want people to know that in advance before starting to read it. I used to write fan fiction years ago, but it’s been forever, and I’ve been wanting to get back into it for a while now. Writing gives me enjoyment, because I can live vicariously through characters on TV since I have been single for so long, it’s really the only happiness I get when it comes to being in a relationship. That out of the way...ENJOY!!
> 
> Also, this fan fiction is going to bounce back and forth between Lucy and Renee’s real life and the characters that they play on Xena. I thought that it may make for a much more interesting fan fiction, rather than just having it be all Xena related. If you don’t like the idea of a Fan Fiction involving them being in a relationship outside of the show, then you may not want to read any further.

*Scene opens with Renee laying in bed and her alarm goes off. She shuts it off, gets up and makes her way to the bathroom to get ready.”

*Renee talking to herself*

You know, this role sounds amazing and so does the show but right now I’m so nervous I have half a mind to just go crawl back into my bed and blow it off entirely. You know, I always get nervous before trying out for a big role but this feels different. This feels like it’s going to be life changing and I don’t know why. I just really need this job so I can support myself. I need to be FULLY free from my parents, and not feeling like I’m going to be forever indebted to them because they’re paying my rent at the moment. 

*Her Mom being willing to pay all her bills for 6 months until she can get ahead, was just a ploy to win Renee’s love because of all the times she just stood by and did nothing while Renee was subjected to her Fathers abuse. Although her actions came out of shock and fear, Renee forgave her but never forgot it. When she needed her Mother there the most, she wasn’t.*  
Renee goes over to her cell phone and dials a number. Her and her Mom have a very rocky history, but no where near as much as her and her Dad do. But in that moment she just needed someone to talk her down of the ledge of blowing off what could be a major life changing moment.  
Renee: Mom? Hi. What are you….yes the audition is today. I……I know Mom, I know. I’m going. I just…..I feel like I’m going to puke. I’ve never been THIS nervous before a role. I just feel like something in my life is going to change forever and I don’t know why….yes, yes Mom, in a good way! She chuckles. Well, you always did say our family had psychic abilities so maybe it’s that…..you’re right, you’re right. Ok, I’m going to put my big girl pants on and do this. But I gotta go before I’m late. Ok Mom, ok. I’ll call you right after I leave. Love you too.

Renee walks out the door. 

**********************************************************************************

Across town, Lucy herself is getting ready for an equally big role, although she has had a few others as has Renee, this would by far be her biggest. Lucy has always used acting as her therapy to deal with hard times in her life. And in doing so, it’s helped her 2 fold. She uses her acting to escape her horrible luck with love and relationships. There has just never been anyone that she felt a deep connection with and everyone she dated was shallow and just interested in hooking up. She so badly just wants to meet someone that she will be able to hold a conversation with for more then 2 seconds.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

ON THE SET OF XENA:  
Renee while in somewhat of a rush, starts walking rather quickly towards one of the barn doors on set and swings it open with some force and hits someone on the other side of the door. She immediately apologizes to whoever is on the other side of the door. As she walks around to the other side, up walks Alex the casting director.

Alex: Well I guess you two have met already! Lucy, this is Renee she’s trying out for the character of Gabrielle. And Renee this is Lucy she is going to be trying out for the part of the main character Xena.  
They both barely heard anything he said because once they each saw each other they had the exact same feeling inside. INSTANT. ATTRACTION. They each felt all the blood in their body, pool at their feet making walking nearly impossible. Lucy was better at hiding when she was attracted to someone. She taught herself to bite on her tounge to distract herself from blushing to let on when she likes someone and other tricks like that. But Renee, not so much. She instantly became beat red and just hoped that everyone assumed it was because it was very hot out. Both Lucy and Renee had been physically attracted to women before, it’s just neither of them was brave enough to pursue any kind of homo-sexual relationship, especially with the way the world is.

Renee: Hey. Great to meet you! Look I’m so sorry for smacking you with the door! I was running really late so my day kind of got off to a bad start, I didn’t even have a chance to stop by the coffee shop down the road and I can’t function without caffeine and this just goes along with the rest of my morning!

Lucy: Honestly, no hard feelings. It was an honest mistake! I also love coffee! Say I’ll tell you want. Once our auditions are done, why don’t you let me take you to the new coffee shop that just opened a few blocks away. Their espressos are to die for, and I usually get hooked up with free coffees all the time. Plus, it will be helpful to get to know one another, assuming that is…we both get the role. As they give Alex the same look at the same time. 

Alex: Well you two definitely seem to get along great, but sadly both of you two working together in the future will depend on your acting abilities…..which actually, isn’t going to happen for at least another hour yet. The costume designer still has some adjustments to make on both your costumes so it’s going to be a bit. Why don’t you guys head out now? Just be back in an hour. 

Renee: Sounds great to me! 

Lucy: See? There ya go! Your day is getting better already. And once we get some coffee in you, you’ll feel much better. 

Renee: For sure! 

Lucy: Should we take both cars? Or…

Renee: Well, you can ride with me, but I don’t have any AC in my car. 

Lucy: Really?

Renee: Yea. I thought it was just a coolant issue so I added some but I guess that wasn’t it, so maybe it’s the thermostat or something. I don’t even know if that makes sense. I’m not a car person. She chuckled.

Lucy: Well, why don’t we take my car. I have AC, we can chat, and maybe sometime before we leave set, I can take a look at it. I learned a few things from all my brothers, so I may be able to help you out!

Renee: You are a lifesaver today, honestly! I owe you!

Lucy: You don’t owe me anything! Just give the Gabrielle your all and I’ll give Xena my all and with any luck we’ll get to see more of each other. 

Renee: I look forward to it!


	2. Taking Each Other In

CHAPTER TWO – Taking Each Other In

*As Lucy drives both of them to the coffee shop, they are having full on conversations to themselves in their own heads about this brand new person they’ve never met before sitting next to them and how they are overtaken by the intense attraction they each have for the other, yet haven’t known each other more than 2 minutes. They make small talk as to learn more about the other, but all they can focus on is every new amazing sensation they feel by just being next to each other. It was initially physical attraction, sexual even, but they both know there are an endless amount of things to be discovered.”

*Renee to herself*

This woman, in a matter of minutes, has completely taken over all my senses! She is stunningly beautiful. She has a masculine vibe to her, yet she is feminine, and her perfume reflects that. It is all Renee can smell. She smelled it before getting into Lucy’s car, but in her car, it was even more intense. Her scent must linger on everything she touches, yet not in an overpowering way. It is so euphoric. Such a flowery smell with notes of a woodsy scent to it too. Her other senses did not disappoint either. As for touch, she remembers very well what her handshake felt like when Alex had first introduced them. It was not a firm handshake nor a limp one, but very gentle. And her voice……well…. she has an accent, being from New Zealand and all….and almost ALL accents are sexy all on their own. But Lucy managed to carry it with some amazingly soft undertones as well. Renee was just a southern girl from Texas and wondered if she would be any kind of a good contrast for Lucy in the event, they both got the roles. And as for taste….well…..she was taking her for coffee after all. And as much as that is one of her favorite things to divulge in, she just cannot stop herself from wondering how amazing it would be to know what Lucy’s taste is. Her taste. Her breath. Her lips. Her kiss. She knew instantly she wanted to experience it but was certain she never would get the chance. She had to stop drowning herself in thoughts when she had heard a brief silence in Lucy’s speaking after asking a question and she had to think back to what it was.

Renee: Oh, my previous roles? Well I mean I have done a couple of tv ads here and there and some movies…. independent of course! She chuckles. Nothing that is at the level of what someone would consider to be A list work. 

Lucy: Oh, now you stop talking like that this minute! I would LOVE to see your work and I am sure you are amazing. Besides, if anyone thinks otherwise, you will just hit them with a barn door, and they won’t make that mistake again! Lucy says giving her somewhat of a flirty look.

Renee: Oh, it’s like that is it?! Renee replies with pretend disgust in her voice. 

Lucy: No, it is not like that. I am just enjoying giving you crap. You seem like you can take it.

Renee: You have no idea. She says looking down at the floor. The playful banter is making her blush again and she needs to do all she can to hide it. 

*Lucy to herself while Ren was having her own thoughts about Lucy*

This is crazy. This woman is unlike any other I have ever met. She seems shy and reserved, yet I feel like she could be a firecracker in the right setting. And I love her energy. She would bring me so much joy to be around. Being an Aries, I like things a certain way, I am independent and do not ever need nor want anyone around me. friend or foe. I keep to myself and I keep everyone else at arm’s length. It’s just easier that way and that is how I like it. So why does this woman make me want to change all that? She makes me want to not be so rough around the edges all the time. She just has an aura of peace, serenity, security and protection all wrapped into one that I have never experienced before. She is amazing that is all I know. 

*As they pull up to the coffee shop and Lucy puts the car in park, Renee grabs her purse and proceeds to reach for the door handle. And all Lucy can think, is it would be awkward if she offered to grab the door for Renee right now. But if this were a different time or place, chivalry and respect would never be dead at the hands of Lucy. She also already knows Renee most definitely will not be needing that purse today. Coffee is on her. Once in the coffee shop, they take turns giving their order to the barista as Renee reaches for her wallet. *

Renee: Hi! Yes I’m going to have a medium iced hazelnut coffee please. 1 cream 1 sugar.

Lucy: Yes. I’ll have a medium iced black with a shot of espresso.

Renee: Wow. Black and esperesso! Isn’t that a bit strong?

Lucy: Nooo no way. I like my coffee strong. The Stronger the better. 

Renee: Oh. Yeah, I used to like it black too, but it never agreed with my stomach.

Renee can’t help but think how she wishes she could experience Lucy’s arms around her. She can only imagine how strong that must feel. But she pushes the thought out of her mind as she hands money to the cashier. 

Lucy: Whoa whoa whoa. Oh no you don’t! 

Renee: What do you mean? 

Lucy: Listen, you’ve had a shitty morning I’ve had a lot of them myself. I know what it’s like. The least I can do is pay for your coffee…. Or should I say breakfast. You should really get something to eat too you know. 

Renee; No no no it’s fine. I couldn’t. 

Lucy: Listen, do you really want this role?

Renee: More then anything. 

Lucy: OK then! You’ll need your strength. So please. Get food. 

Renee: Ok then. I’ll have a veggie white breakfast wrap. 

The cashier looks on annoyingly waiting for someone to pay. Lucy picks up on the look and hands him her card somewhat forcefully. 

Lucy: Here I’m paying. Put it on that. 

Renee: Thank you so much Lucy. 

Lucy: Please don’t mention it. She says with a smile. 

*Lucy cannot help but revel in how good it feels to pay for her things. It makes her feel like they are in a relationship even though she also knows it will never happen. *

*As they arrive back and are walking up to the set, they both wish each other good luck and Lucy tells her to break a leg. *

Renee: How is that even suppose to be a good omen?! I never understood it!

Lucy: You’re right! Especially with your luck!

Renee: You know I hate you, right?! 

*Lucy smiles at her as they attack the rest of the day and the audition process in a much better mind set then they both started the day with.


	3. A Helping Hand

So sorry for the delay! My job is busiest in the summer, I’ve been wanting to write a chapter every night but I’ve been too exhausted. So I finally had a chance to sit and write so here ya go!

CHAPTER THREE – A Helping Hand

*Lucy and Renee are finally all out of all the costume gear and both getting ready to go home…except Lucy who is temporarily sporting dyed black hair for her role. *

Renee: I can’t believe they dyed your hair! You don’t even know if you got the role yet!

Lucy: I know! Talk about a commitment. I mean I was up for anything, but I at least figured they would have given me a wig or something. I was rather partial to my light brown hair.

Renee: I know, but they said the more realistic it looked the easier it would be trying to decide who should be in the role. And besides, I think you look great! Renee said with a little too much enthusiasm, causing her to worry if Lucy would pick up on her higher then normal excitement at the physical appearance of someone, she has known less than 24 hours.

*Lucy and Renee both walk back to their cars together. After saying goodbye, they each get into their own cars and as Renee is about to take off Lucy jumps out of her car and yells at Renee.

Lucy: Wait wait! Renee hits the brakes and opens her window.

Renee: What?!?!

Lucy: I was suppose to fix your AC!

Renee: OMG Lucy there’s no rush! Besides it’s dark now and a little cooler then this morning so I can wait.

Lucy: Yea, but then you’ll be sweating like mad in the morning and that’s the last thing we need. Alex is suppose to tell everyone who got the roles and you don’t need your hair plastered to your face from sweat looking like a real mess. Now back up and let me take a look. It’s probably an easy fix!

*Renee definitely couldn’t deny that with how forward and confident Lucy was made her even that much more attractive. The way she takes charge of every situation. The coffee, fixing the AC. It’s something she’s never got to experience before in any relationship with a man. Having everything taken care of for her at the mere mention of it. She was so used to, and comfortable with, wearing the pants in all her relationships. If she didn’t know how to fix something, she would always just figure it out somehow. Just the thought alone of dating this tall, self-assured, accent toting Australian was enough to send her reeling. Her own thought process caused her to turn red with embarrassment at the ideas she was toting around in her head. Luckily for her the cover of night saved her this time.*

Lucy: Alright let’s see what we got here!

Renee: Here! I have one of those spotlights in my trunk it’s super bright let me go grab it. She wanted to smack herself as she went to retrieve it. The way she said “super bright” made her sound like some uneducated kid and she always wanted to be seen as more then that around this woman. But she just made Renee so nervous. The way Lucy does everything so effortlessly is intriguing. Renee hands it to Lucy.

Lucy: Thanks! She says as she learns into the car a little more to get a good look.

*Renee stood back and watched Lucy work. As she leaned over her SUV which naturally sits higher than most cars, it was lined up perfectly with her hips as she bent over. She couldn’t help but to admire her shape. From the waist down anyway the rest was hidden under the hood. *

Lucy: Well you have 2 problems my dear! That was just Lucy’s way of talking, but it was music to Renee’s ears. What a tease it was to hear her call her a nickname that wasn’t intentionally done. It sent shivers down her spine.

Renee: I do?

Lucy: Oh yeaaaaaaa. First of all, the AC coolant reservoir is leaking which explains why when you added coolant it did nothing. And Second of all, you have a blown fuse. Luckily both are easy fixes that I can do right now.

Renee: Thank you so much Lucy. I don’t know how I can repay you for this.

Lucy: No worries! She says in an exaggerated accent. I actually miss working on cars. I used to fix up cars with my brothers for friends and family in our garage but…as time goes on people grow up and move away soooo yea. She says with a sad tone. I got to help you out, and work on a car at the same time. Good memories for me is repayment enough!

*What I would really like to do is build new memories with you, Lucy thought to herself. Since she first laid eyes on this woman, she has been trying her hardest to act as normal and professional as possible and not let all her affection show. Which is why the coffee and car incidents helped her distract herself from the shyness she most definitely felt around Renee. As long as she can keep busy and keep moving, she isn’t giving herself time to feel anything or dare she say…. ACT on anything. It’s a great way for her to keep her wall up after having been hurt so many times. But once she is in a calm relaxing environment and there’s nothing to keep her mind going, is when she has to live in the moment and that is what she fears the most.*

Lucy: Well I’d say you’re just about all set here! I patched the leak, and I have an extra fuse in my car that will ironically also fit in yours so if you want to go pop the lid off the fuse box while I go get it, I’ll put it right in for ya.

Renee: Ok!........where’s the fuse box?

Lucy: Oh my God, you’re too funny! Drivers side. To the left of the steering wheel and just below. Let me know if you can’t find it.

*As Lucy heads back to get the fuse she notices Renee fishing around the lower part of the drivers side seeming somewhat confused and hastily looking for this fuse box. Confident Renee can’t see or hear her, she lets out a little chuckle and comments to herself. Renee, you are the cutest thing I swear. What I wouldn’t give to ask you out. I don’t even know if you like girls or better yet…me. She says frowning watching the car light hit the top of Renee’s hair making it stand out in the darkness of the deserted parking lot. Deserted parking lot except for Alex’s car who is still inside. Lucy sighs and gets out of the car walking up to Renee still searching with no avail.*

Lucy: Want some help?

Renee: I’m sorry! I’m hopeless! I told you I don’t know shit about cars! Lucy doesn’t hold the chuckle in this time.

Lucy: It’s ok! She giggles. Look it’s right here. She reaches over popping the door off the fuse box accidently brushing against Renee’s knee in the process. Oh. I uh, I’m sorry.

Renee; It’s ok. She says with a small smile going across her face, no blushing this time. It’s dark, no harm done.

Lucy: Definitely not. With her face a short distance away from Renee, they share about a 3 second look into each others eyes when a distance voice calling their names breaks their gaze. It’s Alex.

Alex: Renee! Lucy! Oh good! You guys are still here!

Lucy: Yea I was just doing a quick fix on her car, what’s up?

Alex: Listen. I was talking with the crew, and if you guys had already left we were going to call you at home. We didn’t want you guys going to sleep tonight and have you not know. Lucy and Renee look on intently. I was talking with the directors the producers and we all feel the same way. Out of the handful of people that tried out for these two roles, we don’t want to give it to anyone but you guys. Lucy and Renee’s faces are grinning from ear to ear.

Lucy: Are you serious?!

Alex 100%. Look. I’ve been a casting director for almost 30 years and I’ve seen people come to me shaking with fear and full of nerves over and over again. And the chemistry you two had today was undeniable and beyond words. I’ve never seen 2 people vibe like that right out of the gate. And we would be honored if you would both play the roles of Xena and Gabrielle.

Lucy: Oh my God. Without a doubt. This is beyond anything I could have ever imagined.

Alex:……Renee???

Renee: I…..I uh……

Lucy: She’s speechless.

Renee: I am! I really am!!! Thank you so much! The ONLY thing on Renee’s mind was being around this woman on a regular basis she didn’t even care about the role anymore.

Alex: Listen, it’s getting late. You guys go home, get some rest and be back here in the morning. We’ll all be here. Congratulations!!!

Lucy and Renee: Thank you!

Lucy: So! How’s that for an ending to a day that started out horrible?

Renee: This is literally the best day of my life!!

Lucy: Same here!

*And neither of them meant because they got the role.*


	4. An Unexpected Surprise

This will most likely be my last chapter and I will be deleting this whole thing in 24 hours...... just in case anyone who was reading wants to read my most recent submission. I was told by several people it’s disresepctful and crossing a line to write about them as real people because I don’t have their permission. I didn’t look at it that way because it’s just fiction. But I don’t want to offend or upset so I will be deleting.

CHAPTER FOUR – An Unexpected Surprise

*Renee arrives home after what turned out to be a very busy, very tiring and very surprising kind of day. So much happened in the course of one day, but it couldn’t have ended any better if she had control of it herself. As she lays down in bed, she finally feels her body start to relax and the exhaustion starts to wipe over her. As she starts to flip through the channels, she hears a knock on the front door. At first she thought she was hearing things. Then she hears it again and the sound of someone calling her name through the door. She looks at the clock and it’s almost midnight. Who could be at her house at this hour?! As she gets up and walks to the door, rather nervously, she asks who it is.

Lucy: It’s Lucy, Ren! Quick let me in!

Renee: Lucy what’s going on?! She asks worriedly while tightening her robe tighter around herself, only to stop the slight breeze coming in through the back hall, not to hide her nightgown from Lucy.

Renee: OMG You’re soaked! She announces noticing Lucy is also in sleepwear herself, but hers is a tank top and short set while Renee’s is more of a nightie.

Lucy: I know! I’ve been having roof issues for a while, it WAS in the process of being fixed, but all the people that started it took my money and left so here I am with water pouring down on my bed and all over my couches in my living room! I scattered pots and pans everywhere to try and contain it, but now I have nowhere to stay. And I know it’s late, but you’re closer then my parents house and, well…….

Renee: Please Lucy! After all you did for me today, this is nothing! I have a spare room, no clue why literally no one ever comes over. But the bed is already made up, and I’m going to go grab you some extra pillows from the linen closet and a few extra blankets. I know you’re freezing, go take a nice hot shower, you can have an old oversized shirt of mine size I know nothing else will fit you, jolly green giant…she jokes….and I’ll make you some chamomile tea and then you need to go get some rest. You’re not super woman you know!

Lucy: No, but soon I’ll be playing one on TV! Lucy jokes.

Renee: Cute. She says not caring that that she just called her cute. But she did find it rather interesting that Lucy winked to her before heading into the shower. She just brushed it off as reading to much into it. Lucy shut the shower door behind her as Renee walk past it to go plop down on the couch with the remote. She was going to be awake for awhile now that this amazing woman was staying in HER house for the night. Just as she found a good movie to watch, she hears Lucy calling her from the bathroom.

Lucy: Renee??!! Do you have a towel?! Renee jumps up and hands her one through the crack in the door.

Renee: Sorry about that! My bathroom is too small so I keep them in the linen closet in the other roo…..

*Before Renee even knows what hit her, she accidently catches a glimpse of a naked Lucy from the waist up and she has no idea what to say or do besides stare.*

Renee: I’m so sorry! I uh…..

Lucy: Don’t be sorry! It’s fine! Actually….... says Lucy before opening the shower door the rest of the way so that Renee can get the full view. Her jaw hits the floor.

The next thing she knows, she opens her eyes, it’s 2am and she’s still in bed with the remote laying on her chest.

Renee: OMG…..I just DREAMPT THAT?!?! That felt as real as everything was yesterday! I have got to stop thinking about Lucy….SOMEHOW! She’s going to make me lose my mind! Acting normal around her tomorrow should be fun! She thinks to herself, as she decides to try to get more sleep, hopefully a Lucy-less peaceful restful sleep.


End file.
